Twisted Love
by samathab322
Summary: Bobbie Singer Has two mantha and Storm Singer,there hunter's and bad-ass what happens when they find themselves in Mystic Falls? And something with a blue light? What happens when they meet the gang in Mystic Falls? And what with all these Strange Feelings there getting? Such a Twisted Love! /story/16374227-twisted-love-spn-tvd-fan-fic
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Love

Chapter 1

'Samantha Point of Veiw'

'Dear what every this thing is,

I bin trying to write but it seems all these dam Demons make me lose my diary and well it helps keep me sane. Oh you maybe wondering why I say Demons, well how do I put it I'm a hunter. *Gasp* yes a hunter my father didn't want to raise me in this life but I was sort of brought up around it. Bin hunting for a long time...Oh my where are my manners I'm Samantha Singer, I know dosn't roll of the tongue all that well but that my name and my middle dosn't madder. I'm also 22 years of age. Oh I have a sister name Storm she a lot of things but I still love her, where family and in this family it Family first even if we say no. Ok now on to the big shots or as he thinks so Dean Winchester yup I know them be jelly well don't it not all that fun when You get stuck doing all the dirty work, but I do love the baby aka his car 68 Impala I love that car a even get to drive it at times. Then Sammy or Sam Winchester...Ha I know right Sam and a Samantha well it does get confusing at times like a week ago throwing weapons around Dean calls out Sam both of us turn around and others stuff like that. Ugh well time to end this chat my friend it time for food Daddy cook or as people like to call him Bobby. But me I like Daddy so Fare well,

Samantha Singer.'

I close the Diary and place it in my bag. Changing in to a fitted leather jacket, a slinky top, and second-skin jeans. And a black flat over-the knee boots. Mess with my curly hair some then head down stairs. Seeing Storm, Sam, Dean at the table and then Dad at the stove placing food on everyone plates.

I walk in giving everyone a friendly smile, then head over to help my father with the food.

"You sit down and I'll do the rest." I order taking the pan he shakes his head at me then went over to the table taking a seat.

I finish the cooking the rest of the bacon because Dean ask not that I mind that stuff good. Walking over placing the plates down. Finishing that then take a seat myself. Taking a bite of the yummy food. 'Hevan right here...Yummm' My thoughts told me which is something I knew already.

Storms P.O.V

Lets see what song should I play on my Ipod hmmm what a really good song oh I know disturbia by Rihanna.

Oh hi my name is Storm Singer you are probably wondering what I am doing well I am doing a work out in my fathers basement to get more stronger when my sister Samantha and I go on our next hunt or just for protection just encase a guys tries to hit on me or something. Well I better get to my work out before... ''Storm its time to eat!'' dad said, Coming. well so much for my work out. I'll do it after I eat.

'Samantha Point Of Veiw'

After are food was finish Dad took are plates and wash the dishes. I got out of my seat and stretch, looking over at Sam and Dean.

"So Boy's how long are you Staying.? Me and Storm going out for a hunt later tonight." I say curious on the subject. 'It seems there times we spend as a family then the other times where it just me and Storm against everything. But I'm sure it the same for them.' My thoughts wonder.

"Ah don't start with that boy's sound like something Crowley would say." Dean complains, which made me smirk.

"Just getting some rest. And what are you hunting? I would say eider me or Dean could join but we just finish up a vamp Nest it was nasty." Sam tells me.

"That fine." I say giving a friendly smile. "Anyway Storm, I'll be packing up the bags never know what were running in to." I tell my sister, before walking in to the other room.

Pulling up three duffed bag's. one for clothes, second weapons, Third laptop, money, Women things, other stuff. Things like that is most of what I pack. Humming a tone mostly what every felt right, I zip up the bag's then made my way out to my car it a 1968 Dodge Charger. And I love this car like ever since I set eyes on it, I stop in my tracks brought it home it was beaten up pretty bad but I know somethings about cars and I have my dad and Dean to help, So long story shot I force them to fix it.

"Storm...You Ready Sis?" I called out to my Sister leaning against my Charger, waiting for my sister. I turn on the Radio rock hits. 'Of course I was brought up on this music!' Bobbing my head to the music.

Storm P.O.V

After done eating with everyone I headed back down in the basement to train before I had to leave soon...I just got done with working and now I better get ready to go for a hunt. I was just about to change when Dean came down.

''What are you doing down here Dean?" I ask.

"Well I was just seeing what you were doing." Dean said

"Oh you can leave then I just got done with working out and now I want to change so I can go on my hunt with my sister Samantha who is waiting for me so bye and get out." I say, while getting up.

"Alright I'll leave u alone to get dress, see you when you get back." Dean tells her.

Well dean left so I got dressed in my black shirt with my blue jeans and my leather jacket, and my black convers boots. I see my sister is outside with her car waiting for me. Cant wait to see what we are hunting.

'Samantha Point Of View'

"Finally." I say as she made her way out and got in my car.

"I heard it something in Virginia, a small town some supernatural activated going on so, I thought why don't we go check it out." I tell her, starting the car and making are way to Mystic Falls, Virginia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Storm's P.O.V

"So what's going on in Mystic Falls? Is it demons, witches, vampires, or just a new monster?" I ask my sister.

'Samantha's P.O.V'

"Well it hard to say. But I'll try, so were going because there some strange power waves, and fires, Blue lights, stuff like that. And imagine if the news got a hold of that? Not good." I tell Storm.

Storm's P.O.V

"Well I hope we get this done soon. So I can have a fighting match with dean to see how good our matches are, and to have a vacation to hang with dad."

'Samantha P.O.V'

"So do I...I want to go shake some secrets from Cas." I say with a grin. A few hours later, we pass the

'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign.

"I don't feel very welcomed." I mumbled

Storm's P.O.V

"Neither do I but I have a feeling this is a trap. Do u have a crush on Cas or do u have a crush on Sam Winchester?" I ask my sister with a raised eyebrow.

'Samantha P.O.V'

I stop the car and gave her a 'dull face'

"Sam is like a brother plus his name like really, really close to my own. So...Cas but don't tell Dean, Sam, and daddy would sh**t brick's...ok." I say then continue driving later on pulling up to a motel.

Storm's P.O.V

"Okay I wont tell, but u got to tell Cas one of these days okay."

'Samantha P.O.V'

"I hard...He a angel and I'm just me I age. And he doesn't and he an angel." I say.

Storm's P.O.V

"So what if you have and age difference, its not like dean likes me or he does. He probably wont show it, if I confess my love to dean he probably wont return my feelings and it not like I would date a vampire. So u should confess the next time u see him and I will confess dean my feelings deal." I say.

Samantha Pov

"You got yourself a Deal." I say. 'My heart just start wrapping yourself up now, get ready for the worst heart break every.' I tell myself.

"When we both get back then, we both have to tell them." I repeat, tapping my finger. "That'll be fun wont it."

Storm's P.O.V

'' Yea it will be, just don't worry about it to much and besides if he hurts you I will kick his ass. okay, so lets get to bed and sleep I am soo tired." I say yawning.

'Samantha Pov'

"I agree." Yawns some. "Ok let get out of the car then and get a room to stay in." I tell her getting out of the car. "Look it up. I'll get are room keys."

I walk up onto the pavement, then take a step inside the small office. Seeing a lady in her late thirty's, black hair up in a bun. "Hello miss me and my sister needs a room for a week, but we'll try and leave as fast as we can. So that will be a two bedroom apartment, near car spot 11 or 12." I tell the women. She gets up and picks out a set of key's. "How much." "Right now 50 but if your staying the whole week you'll pay the rest later." She says as I hand her the money and she hands me the key's. '14'

I go back outside. "Sis Room 14." I throw her the key's she hurry's over to the room unlocking it, I bring are bag's in locking up the car. Setting are bag's down, plopping down on the bed. "Still not as comfy." I groan.

Storm P.O.V

"Yea but when we get done with this mission we can sleep on our soft beds when we get back." I say grinning.

'Samantha Pov'

"Sounds good to me." I mumble, closing my eyes soon falling asleep.

Storm's P.O.V

I woke up early in the morning sam still asleep, so I will jus go for a jog and come back and get ready for interviews.

'Dear sam be back soon went for a jog, '

Storm.

I wrote a note for her.

Samantha Pov'

I wake up in the morning, stretching my arms yawning. Looking over to the side seeing my sister gone, I get up and look around finding a note on the table. Reading it to myself, then jump in the shower, gets out puts on a nice FBI suit. Looks in the mirror, fixing it.

"Why is it so uncomfortable ever time." I groan, throwing my hair up in a work bun nice and neat.

Storm P.O.V

Wow that was a good jog I just did, well I hope sam is up and going. Better get ready for a shower and get dressed. I walk into our motel that we are staying at, seeing sam all dressed and ready.

"Good morning sam how did u sleep?" I ask walking inside.

'Samantha Pov'

"It was ok...but I had a strange dream, there was this blue light then the rest was a blur." I tell her.

"Go get a shower, I'll go lay out your suit and fake badge." I say as she runs into the bathroom, starting th water up. Going into her bag, picking out her grey one laying it on the bed 'has the badge already in it.' I think to myself.

"Over here, see I told you not...Who's that?" A male voice says confused. I move my hand to grab my gun, turning around ready to shot who's in here. Not seeing anyone, 'maybe I'm losing it again.'

Lay's on the bed waiting for my sister to get out.

Storm P.O.V

''Oh well that's strange we will figure your dreams out later, well I'm heading into the shower, be out in a few." I tell he then head over to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, testing the tempure before I got in.

" Why are you laying on the bed? I am almost ready, so lets get going the faster we do this better we get home." I say finishing getting ready.

'Samantha Pov'

"Call it me trying to clear my head. Anyway If your so ready to go I'll be in the car." I tell her, sliding out of the bed. And out the door, unlocking the car door I get in turning on the engine hearing him roar. I smirk loving that sound, turning on the radio 'angel with a shotgun came on' 'Not bad.' I thought leaning back listing to it.

Storm P.O.V

'Well what crawled up her ass and died, she must be stressing about things that we need to discuss when were done.' I think to myself.

I head out to the car and I hear 'angel with a shotgun' playing, I love that song good song to. it reminds me of Cas and my sister Sam, I might have to play this when they are talking.

"Ready to go investigate?" I ask my sister while getting in the other side of the car.

'Samantha Pov'

"Yea I'm ready." I say then pull out of are car spot in the motel.

"So we can head to a local bar, cafe, or town hall? Your pick." I tell her driving on the road. Looking into the mirror time from time. 'I swear I'm seeing things.'

Storm P.O.V

"Lets go to town hall first then to the local bar." I say thinking that a good start. I then look over at my sister. "Are you okay? u seem to have been weird since we left the motel and now u are looking in the mirror." I ask concerned.

'Sanantha Pov'

I look over at my sister for a second then back to the road.

"Yeah I'm fine...Just getting a bad feeling with this town." I tell her. "Town Hall first, ok then." Starts driving there.

Storm P.O.V

Something is going on with my sister its like she is seeing something even when she told me about her dreams. This town is very weird, I'll call cas when we get at the motel right know I am very hungry and I hope my sister is alright.

"So let's go eat the local bar I'm starving I want to order a hamburger with curly fries, water and a mikes hard lemonade."

'Samantha P.O.V'

"I thought you said town Hall? Okay local bar then." I take a sharp turn my sister rolls her eyes at me.

"What it called living in the fast lane." I say with a grin. Pulling up to a nearby bar, we get out of the car locking it before finding a booth to sit at inside. Tapping my fingers on the table waiting for the waiter to come and take are order, Hearing voices again I close my eyes trying to block it out, probable just some weird thing I'm picking up or something.

"I'll be right back. You can order for me, what every you get just add bacon on the Burger." I say then head into the bathroom. Going over to the sink's washing my face, drying it with a towel. Looking into the mirror I jump back seeing a brunet with brown eyes behind me. Looking back I didn't seeing anyone, biting my lip running a hand threw my hair. 'I think I'm losing it.'

Storm P.O.V

Well the waiter came by and ask what I wanted and order my sister a burger with bacon on it. When Sam gets back I really and going to ask her whats going on with her and she better not hide anything or she will have consequences.

'Samantha P.O.V'

Trying to shake what just happen off, 'come on your a hunter for bloody stakes! Get a grip' I think to myself.

Walking back over to my sister taking a seat, seeing the food arrived trying to avoid any talk with my sister. Taking a bite out of the Burger "Mmm So good." I say enjoying my Burger and fry's.

Storm P.O.V

My sister is just in time when the food arrives, the food is soo good and know is the time to ask my sister what is going on with her and if she is lying to me hell will break loose in this bar.

" Hey how are you feeling and don't you dare lie to me I will take you down outside until you tell me whats going on with you."

'Samantha P.O.V'

I sigh to myself putting the food down.

"Truthfully I don't really know...Even since I got to this town it bin acting up more like I'm seeing this from another world or hearing people in my head. But I'm a hunter I can't let this stuff put me down." I tell her, then take a sip from my coke filled glass.

Storm P.O.V

"Hmmm lets call cass and see what he says about this other world." Maybe just let it flow so u can see what is going on okay."

Samantha P.O.V'

"No need to call him." I say to fast. "Anyway it comes in waves but today it bin happening a lot more." I tell her sighing to myself.

Storm's P.O.V

''Well we got to do something I am not letting my sister go crazy that she is seeing things. Lets just see what happens, and if this gets out of hand we are calling cas, dad, and the Winchesters, okay and no buts about it. Got it"

'Samantha P.O.V'

"Yes Ma'am." I say then take a bite out of my burger. "So after this were to?" I ask

Storm P.O.V

"Lets just look around town and see if we can find anything that's so strange, and to see if u see anything out of the blue okay."

I left a tip on the table and left the grill to see anything weird.

'Samantha P.O.V'

Finishing my food up I followed after my sister. "You know locals and the town archives I'll go rout threw them seeing if anything looks out of the blue." I tell my sister then walk over to town hall doing just that and let say it was very boring.

I finish up my food then headed out of the Grill and after my sister. "I can go check town hall, real fast. Then head over to a local place and ask around." I suggested.

Storms P.O.V

"Sure let's go their and then head to a local place to ask anyone if their has been anything ordinary." I tell her

'Samantha P.O.V'

"okay." I say then walk over to Town Hall with my sister right behind me. I walk up to the desk. "Hello. My and my partner are looking in to the strange case of the blue lights. Not to worry anyone, just protocol." I tell the women who believes my story.

"Alright, but I'm going to need to see a badge." The women tells me and Storm. We pulls out our badges, the women look them over then let us on are way. I walk down the hall, then in to the history room.

"Okay let see if this has happen before." I tell Storm

Storms P.O.V

While me and my sister are looking through records. I have a feeling some one is watching me. I turn around and see no one.

"hey did u get that feeling when ur being watched".

'Samantha's P,O,V'

I look up and nod my head slowly to my sister question. "Bin feeling like that for a long time." I tell her. Then something catches my eye "Did you see that?" I ask then walk out the room, Looking around. "I swear I saw something out here."

Storms P.O.V

"I don't see anything, hey where are you going we are suppose to looking for something and your running off."

I follow my sister to see what she is chasing and seeing.

'Samantha's P.O.V'

I run after then thing. Hearing someone talking she runs outside, and stops in her track. Seeing a blue swirly thing that just pop out of no where. A women went closer to it, she places her hand in front of it..to only get suck in and transported somewhere.

Storms P.O.V

When I am outside with my sister and see a blue tornado and sucked up some chick in and be teleported to god now where.

'Samantha'

She saw the women get suck in. "Well I guess we should just go head first then." I say then run into the portal. Feeling reality move I drop down on to the ground, groaning holding my side.

Storms P.O.V

"What are we actually jumping in their?"

What the hell did my sister just jump in their ugh, well I better go in after her or I will never hear the end of this. When I jumped in I think I landed on something then I blacked out.


End file.
